


The Good Die Young

by DaeOneHobi



Category: April (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Buddhism, Childhood Friends, Churches & Cathedrals, Closeted Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dating, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Melancholy, Miscarriage, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pillow Fights, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, Study Group, Teacher Kim Namjoon | RM, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Temple, Threesome, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeOneHobi/pseuds/DaeOneHobi
Summary: Lee Jinsol enters Gwangju College with low expectations. Instead, she’s grown into the arms of secret, lies, and betrayal. Trying to handle it all becomes a job on its own especially when she has some baggage of her own.





	1. Crucifix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new teacher has the students losing their humanity. A new student has Chaewon questioning it.

**1**

* * *

 

The girls' restroom was exceeding its maximum capacity past the average it normally was during the first day of the week. Usually, students would be in class preparing for the lesson rather than indulging in their looks from the mirror. That could only mean something was different and it took a weekend for everyone to find out what it was. A new teacher was teaching English and Philosophy. He replaced an old man that should have retired years ago. The girls, taken or not, were using this news to their advantage. Makeup was laid out on the counter and skirts were riding above the knees. The loud giggles didn't get the attention off them either. The boys and girls who didn't know the news simply passed by the door in confusion. That didn't last long when three bodies entered the atmosphere making the air fall dead silent.

Her eyes were blue to the help of contacts and deep brown hair long and perfectly curled like silky ribbons, that was Naeun. As for the two that stood on either side of her, they looked just as jaw-dropping. Their skin porcelain and visibly soft. Chaewon's hair was neck length and burnt orange and lips held a tint of peach lipgloss. Yena stared down at the crowd with her resting bitch face and hand halting on her hip. She then flipped her shoulder length brown hair and turned to see what Naeun was going to do. The leader took one step forward and the crowd shuffled in the slightest.

Naeun chuckled at their fear then continued to make her way to the other end of the bathroom. They parted ways just for her, making sure they kept their heads down. "You all know the drill! Get your cheap makeup out of my face and go to another restroom!" She didn't have to say it twice. There were about ten or so girls now scrambling around to collect their backpacks and cosmetics. Chaewon almost tripped one of them just to stir the crowd some more. It took a few minutes, but the last girl ran out and shut the door behind her. "Pitiful that all of them think they have a chance. I've seen him and he's more or likely looking for a woman. Not a bunch of powder faces amateurs."

It was now their turn to pamper themselves in the mirror. Yena pulled out their shared kit of cosmetics that was far from a drugstore brand. These were high top products for the best possible outcome. Yena's mother does work as a makeup stylist in the active parts of Seoul, which meant she got the stuff for free. "I think you need a touch up on your nose detail a bit more." She circled her finger around Chaewon's nose and the younger quickly moved closer to the mirror.

"You're right, Yena." She gasped while pressing her finger against the dorsum nasi. She then immediately began digging through the bag for some contour. On the other hand, Naeun was fluffing up her curls adding more volume the mix. "I wish I could get a look like that," Chaewon sighed as she side eyed Naeun's reflection. The leader nodded with a firm smirk. "But Jungkook's always playing in my hair so I guess he doesn't really mind the length sometimes."

Yena and Naeun gave each other their annoyed look before looking down at Chaewon who was focused on fixing the altered area of her nose. "And what does _Jungkook_ think about you trying to look modest for a teacher you don't have a class with?" Yena voiced what was on both their minds. "Does he not mind that either?" Yena puckered her lips then flung the lipstick aside.

"Uhm… I'm not trying to look good for anyone. I'm just looking good." She motioned to her uniform and new shoes. "But do you think Jungkook will prefer this look? That's a different brand of lipstick. What if it irritates his soft ones?" She turned to Naeun for comfort and she sent her a visibly deceitful smile while hoisting up her skirt. "Do you think-" Yena's hands land on the girl's shoulder and force her to turn towards the exit. "Done already?"

"Yep," Naeun replied while snatching up the makeup bag and her phone from the counter.

The three girls walk down the hall in sync not really bothering to excuse themselves for whoever they bump into. Not that anyone expected them to. If anything _they_ apologized for being bumped into and noted to watch where they stood next time. Those were one of the benefits of running the school. Another was the fact they were untouchable. If they ever felt the need to belittle or get physical with another student, no one would come out as a witness. Yena's mom was well known in the beauty industry, Chaewon's parents owned an extravagant tourist hotel, and Naeun's parents were successful lawyers. People knew their names even outside the school.

The first girl to be escorted to class was Naeun. It was nearby which made the trip convenient. Although Chaewon made it obvious that they should stay out a bit longer, they all knew they missed enough days of school. They were popular enough to run a building but they weren't above the school board. "We'll meet again in an hour. It isn't that bad, Chaewon." Yena ruffled her hair as Chaewon tried to swat her away. "And here comes Jungkook probably off to walk you to class." Chaewon turned quickly and sure enough, Yena was correct.

Her glorious looking heartthrob of a boyfriend was cascading down the hall in an effortless manner. Squeals from the girls he passed and groans from the boys didn't seem to bother her. But her heart was pounding and palms were sweating like the day he first asked her to be his. Her mind kept telling her to run away with Yena, but it took one glance for her to see Yena was already gone. Jungkook was still approaching with arms extended and teeth glowing as he smiled. It seemed as if she was getting smaller and he was growing right in front of her. The moment she could smell his cologne, her body stiffened and his arms were officially wrapped around her frame.

"Wonnie!" he cooed in her ear while rocking her side to side. The smile was forced on her face when he pulled away to admire his girlfriend. "You look different today," he made a check mark hand gesture and placed it on his chin while eyeing her up and down. "Your lipstick. It's bolder." Chaewon nodded eagerly hoping that would get him to go away. "And your skirt… it's shorter." He then clicked his fingers as if realization his him. "Are you trying to get me to rip everything off you in the middle of this school hallway?" He snaked his arm around her waist and forced her towards him. She gulped at his sudden action before attempting to squirm away.

Everyone in the hall watched them in jealousy or adoration while Chaewon stared up at him in hidden terror. She was surprised he didn't catch onto the drift that she didn't feel comfortable. Not now or with him ever. "Juh- Jungkook-ah. I think it's time for me to get to class. The bell rings in literal minutes and I have an entirely new hall to get to." He nodded once and released her which made her stumble back a bit. "Thank you… for understanding."

"Anything for my Wonnie. I forget you're a first year. I don't know why they separate us like they do. It's not like a bunch of second years would try and hurt any of you in broad daylight." He grabbed Chaewon by the wrist and forced their hands to lock together. A large part of her hoped he didn't mind her sweaty palms although he's never complained about it. "Also, most of these girls look dressed up today, like you, and I wanna know why. You keep up with the news on the place right?" Chaewon didn't know whether to admit that she follows Gwangju College's fanmade rumor spreading site. The information seemed too much.

"Uh… I hear a few things here and there. But over the weekend Mr. Lim retired and some say he got replaced by a young and good looking scholar. I doubt he's good looking but just in case, many students are wanting to be presentable." Jungkook looked down at her and took in her outfit one more good time before squinting his eyes at her. "But I'm dressing like this…" she practically cried out, "because our special day is coming up, Jungkook-ah. You know what day?"

Jungkook smiled at her then gave her an unexpected hug that she wished he'd warned her about. "Two hundred days with you. I could never forget, Wonnie. Is that why you're all stiff? You thought I forgot?" She nodded which meant her body just lied to him. "I have something very special planned. It'll be nothing like our one hundred days. It'll be double the surprise. And when we hit three hundred, I'll triple it."

Despite the fact that Jungkook made her internally uncomfortable, she still had a soft spot for his efforts that made her appreciate him a little more. Her heart seemed wrong to feel as if she was forcing her presence away from him, but that is something she's been dealing with months before they started dating. She knew he was going to ask her. The rumor was around the school like an airborne disease. She didn't want to believe it, but when the day came that she could have said no, she said yes. And ever since then she's been guilty. Jungkook's been good to her. Better than anyone she's ever dated in her life. Why couldn't she love him that way in return?

"I'm excited to see. And I have something special too." His eyes began to sparkle while hers landed on her homeroom door. "But I have to go! Bye Jungkook-ah." She twirled away and was yet stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist.

"No goodbye kiss?"

Chaewon's heart began to pound all over again when he started leaning into her. Her chin began to cave into her body as she tried to get away. But that wasn't working, he kept coming in and she refused to meet him halfway. She then rested both her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him back. She covered the action with a giggle while Jungkook was quite stunned. "This is a new brand of makeup and I want it to last all class, Jungkook-ah." He didn't seem to believe her and it made her nervous. "Plus, you might have a reaction to it," she whispered.

He stared at her perplexed before fixing his face and simply waving to her. "Well, I have to go too. I'll see you during lunch?" She nodded and slipped inside her classroom.

Of course, everyone stopped talking when she walked in. Instead, they whispered and it made her anxious to settle in and get the class going. This time she was the one keeping her head down and making her way to the assigned spot in the middle row of the class. Believe it or not, she was a completely different person when she wasn't with Yena or Naeun. It was like she was visible to the human eye. All eyes were actually on her and not the girl that lead her. During those times she felt confident and alive. Undefeatable. But the role changed when she was alone. Although people still envied her and feared her. It seemed as if they really just hated her. She knew they did but that isn't what she wanted. Chaewon wanted friends outside her normal clique, but no one would give that to her.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice hit her ears and she looked up from picking at her nails to see the glowing beauty of a new face hovering over her. "Is anyone sitting here?" Chaewon looked at the desk that's been empty ever since she told a girl that her backpack claimed this spot. A small part of her wanted to repeat it to the girl in front of her but she disagreed instead and moved her pale pink bag from the spot. "Thank you. It's almost the only seat beside the one in the back. But I hate sitting in the back." Chaewon gave her a small smile hoping she wasn't going to talk her ear off the whole time. "I'm Lee Jinsol," she bowed so low she nearly hit her head on the desk.

Chaewon bowed back and sat up a bit straighter. It would be a shame if it got back to the girls that she lowered her etiquette for a class of peasants. Plus there was a new girl she had to impress. It's apart of her ranking to make sure everyone knows their place, especially hers. "I'm Kim Chaewon. If you haven't heard of me then you must be new. Wait a few hours and you would be able to recite everything about me from the day I was born." Jinsol smiled but it seemed forced and concerning. Chaewon then looked to the lipstick she was wearing that was almost the same tint as hers or was it. She then took in her entire face and realized her beauty was all natural. No sign of a layer of foundation or contour efforts. "You're really pretty. What brand of lipstick do you use?" Chaewon rested her head in the palm of her hand in curiosity.

"Umm…" the fresh girl tapped a finger on her chin before grabbing her black bag to browse for the product. Chaewon then locked eyes on the crucifix that hung from a keychain dangling from her bag. She wanted to grab it and inspect it but the new girl already pulled out her makeup bag and the lipstick valve. "Chanel?" Chaewon's jaw went slack as she grabbed the tube from her. Definitely not her brand of lipstick. She was more of an Estee Lauder type of girl, but she's never held anything from Chanel and her hands couldn't take the pressure. "I got it for my birthday."

She juggled the product around in her palms like it was poison when really she wanted to try it on herself. When Chaewon passed the product back Jinsol put the lipstick away as Chaewon looked back at the crucifix on her bag. "And you're…" she delicately rubbed her manicured finger down the vertical piece of the diamond-encrusted item.

"Catholic," Jinsol informed before taking a hold of the piece. "Real diamond too. I figured if I was going to flaunt Him then I should do it in the jewels he deserves." Chaewon leaned away from Jinsol. Her taste and personality were all too much to handle. The first person she thought about was Naeun and how she must show her this girl. She'd be impressed.

She'd be perfect.


	2. Partner Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol does better with adults. Scientifically proven.

**2**

* * *

Jinsol was never a big fan of Geometry. But she sat through it with all of her attention on the teacher. Every now and then she would glance at Chaewon to see if she needed help or if she was doing just fine. None of those seemed to be the answer when she peered over and saw her scribbling doodles all over the worksheet Mrs. Ryu passed out in the beginning. They were supposed to finish it and pass it up on the way out the door. Jinsol couldn't do anything but answer the last question while shaking her head. But with ten minutes on the clock, she figured she shouldn't worry about.

That's until Chaewon started looking at her paper the moment she set her pen down. Jinsol watched out the corner of her eye as Chaewon was scribbling something down and realized it was the answers. "Are you… cheating off me?" She used her arms to cover her sheet which earned her a gasp from Chaewon. "I don't condone cheating. A lot of girls from my school got expelled for stuff like that." Jinsol folded her paper in half then set it under her phone that she was currently playing a game on.

"Well, since you're at level with the rules, you should know phones aren't allowed in this class," Chaewon whispered while leaning closer to the girl.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll put it-" before she could finish her sentence, Chaewon struck her hand through the air and got Mrs. Ryu's attention immediately. Jinsol figured she was asking for help and disregarded it, but that wasn't the case. Chaewon addressed her out loud as the _new girl who doesn't care for the rules_.

Mrs. Ryu stood up from her desk just as Jinsol was picking up her phone to put it away. But she was frozen in shock that Chaewon literally told on her and lied while she was at it. Her mouth was slack when Chaewon sent her a devious smile while lifting and dropping her shoulders. "Oops," Chaewon mouthed and went back to working on her sheet. The attention went from Chaewon to Mrs. Ryu who was standing next to Jinsol with her hand out. Everyone knew what that meant and of course, she complied. Jinsol didn't want a bad reputation on her first day here. "I think she was using it to help her fill out her worksheet too." Jinsol let out a puff of air since she was too astonished to speak. "I saw it."

"Thank you, Chaewon. I can handle this after class. Continue your work." The tight-lipped woman went back to the front of the class with just the phone and nothing else. With nothing to do and obviously no one to talk to anymore, Jinsol unfolded her paper to check her answers. Chaewon didn't try to cheat anymore. Instead, she guessed her way to the end of the paper just as the bell rung. "Mrs. Lee, if you can stay after." Jinsol nodded. She watched in envy as the students mad dashed out of the class. Chaewon lingering around before exiting too.

Jinsol shimmied her backpack straps onto her shoulder in a lazy manner. Mrs. Ryu smiled while watching her student slide across the room to the front clearly too pissed off to put any effort into lifting her feet. Once she reached the wooden desk, she looked at the teacher and bowed. "I'm Lee Jinsol as you probably already know from this mornings introduction session. I also didn't know we weren't supposed to have phones. I assumed the rules were the same as my old school and got carried away." Her words were muffled since she barely moved her lips. Mrs. Ryu looked as if she didn't care and Jinsol had a feeling she really didn't. "I'm very sorry for causing a disruption." She bowed once more but at a full ninety degrees this time.

"Don't do it again." Mrs. Ryu advised while holding out her phone. Jinsol accepted it with two hands then held it close to her. "What class do you have next. Do you need a pass?" Jinsol nodded before telling her she had dance class. "Into dancing are we? What form?"

"I do well in hip-hop. I was told I made it just in time for that unit." The smile on Jinsol's face showed she was very passionate which Mrs. Ryu liked. "Did you used to dance?" Mrs. Ryu nodded as she ripped the pass from the stack. "No way! What was your favorite form? I know my mom liked more of the modern styles."

"Then your mother and I must meet one day." Jinsol was flustered at how cool she was with her. She nodded at the idea with a smile from ear to ear. "I enjoyed modern and ballet. It was something I was too very passionate about. I also want to quickly alert you about Chaewon-" the warning bell rung loudly throughout the classroom which made Jinsol jump. "Her friends are no good," she continued. "I try and advise all my students but they allow persuasion over common sense." Jinsol nodded as she slid the pass off the desk. Mrs. Ryu watched her go in a hurry with only the hope that she'd listen.

The time was nearing down for the next class to start and Jinsol finally made it to the gym. She did come early to drop off gym clothes since it isn't the beginning of the year where they have a set time to learn the ropes. It was the third month of school and she knew she would have to keep up. When she first got here it was a woman assisting her with her locker and necessities. This time, it was a young man in the sectioned off office. The students were still stretching by the time she got done changing. Her mind stayed on the student browsing around the dance instructors personal space. She then looked away when he came out just to stand right in front of the class. Back to the mirror and attention on the mixture of boys and girls who were now standing to prepare for further instructions.

Jinsol followed their lead and stood up straight. No one seemed to notice she was new and never here before which wasn't a problem for her. She didn't want a crowd asking her about herself anyway. "Listen up!" The young man jumped up and down while clapping. His red hair bouncing with him. Jinsol looked forward quickly which caused her neck to ache at the sudden movement. "Today is a partner grade," the class groaned at those words. "Yeah, yeah! I told you about this last week. Don't come with the attitude. And just because you have a partner who can lie your ass an A doesn't mean I won't be watching you. I know every single last one of your limits." He pointed around the crowd but his finger stopped right on Jinsol. "…most of your limits." He gave her a playful wink which earned her a few stares. "Now I see we are missing a person and of course it's no one other than Park Jimin."

"Probably out fucking MIn Yoongi in his new Mustang." Jinsol looked at the two girls giggling right in front of her. "Did you see it? It's perfect for that type of shit. I bet Instructor Jung is thinking the same thing."

Her friend slightly pushed her as they both became flustered. "Sunah! You're so dirty." They then started poking and teasing each other which made Jinsol roll her eyes. She couldn't help but think to herself that the scene before her looked gayer than a guy not showing up to class.

She started rocking back and forth on her feet waiting for further instructions. "Alright and find your partners now!" Jinsol watched as the same two girls locked arms, closing off her view from seeing the front of the room. She stood there as if someone was going to come up to her but of course, no one did. Everyone in this class knew someone to be a partner with while she was the single one out. Her only hope was that there would be an even number knowing Jimin wasn't here. "Sorry. Since Jimin isn't here there is an odd number." She turned to the deep voice in her ear and saw it was no one other than Instructor Jung. "But you can team up with me. That way you're grade is more accurate. And I'm Hoseok, by the way. I'm not a very formal man."

"Cool," she raised her eyebrows in fake enthusiasm. If anything she would rather be partners with a stranger. That way the situation would be a lot less awkward. Working with the teacher wasn't Jinsol's cup of tea no matter the time of the day. "You're pretty young to be a dance teacher." Jinsol followed behind him as they walked around the class to the front.

"Young?" he rested a hand on his heart as if that was the best compliment he's received all his life. "I've never felt so relieved to be twenty-one." Jinsol almost tripped hearing his age. This guy had to be fresh out of college if he's only twenty-one. She even figured he might still be in it. Once her mind forced itself to switch gears, she realized she was now standing in the front of the class while everyone was stretching and doing squats along with pushups. "So we're going to start with minor stretching. I need you to sit down please with legs parallel to each other." She did as told and plopped on the cold waxed flooring under them. He got in the same position as her and pressed the souls of their feet together. "Give me your hands." She reached over and he took hold of her wrist before pulling her forward. "Feel that?"

Jinsol grunted as he pulled her further towards him. "On my lower ass, yeah." Hoseok chuckled before releasing her to cover his mouth as he lost it in his laughter. "I mean the muscles… hamstrings. Sorry for swearing." She bowed.

"It's fine. Now do me." She complied and grabbed his wrist before pulling him towards her lightly. "I'm a man, Jinsol. More pressure." The young girl laughed before extending him forward some more until she heard a small popping noise which made her lose the grip immediately. "Oh, yeah~" He begins to twist his middle abdomen for a better effect.

Jinsol sighed while using her right hand to feel her heartbeat. "I thought I broke your arm off!" She playfully hit him and they both started laughing in each others faces. "This is making me nervous. Let's do…" she looked around to see what other students were doing. When she saw the giggly pair in the back helping each other with squats, that's what her mind locked on. "Squats! I can do a max of twenty and then I'm done forever." Hoseok stood up with her and watched her drop down then pop back up.

"Your technique is wrong, Jinsol." She stumbled back up into her standing position waiting for more details. "Your legs were more at a 145-degree angle rather than a ninety. For more effective results your arms should be straight out and aligned with your collar bones. Legs feet should be in proportion with your shoulders." He smiled at her as she frowned. "LIke this." He hunkered down and executed the perfect squat, or so he would say. "Now you try."

Jinsol let out a large puff of air while shaking out her shoulders. "Arms align with the collarbone." Voicing her mental checklist made Hoseok impressed. "Feet proportion to shoulders and ninety-degree angle." She then attempted the squat and immediately got a round of applause from the older man. "You might be happy and all but I don't think I can do twenty of those."

"Do what you can," he urged while sitting down on his legs. "If you need a break then tell me. But I'm going to sit here and watch. I'll let you know when you're messing up." Jinsol raised an eyebrow at him before getting back into position. Every now and then he would scold her on her technique. But with the laughs and subtle jokes, she didn't realize she did twenty until he told her she did twenty-five.

"You weren't going to stop me?" she deadpanned. He shook his hand which resulted in her sprawling herself out on the floor.

Hoseok then got up and ordered the class back into their lines to get everyone started on the unit. This time Jinsol found a spot in the very front. One, so she can get away from the giggling Glorias in the back. Two, because she wanted to get good feedback from Hoseok. The entire time he was teaching them new parts to their full class choreography, he went straight to her as an example or for corrections. It didn't bother her once.

 

This time of the day didn't necessarily scare Jinsol, but it didn't make her feel relaxed either. She knew the hour would come when it would just be her and her tray of food. She couldn't help but look around the cafeteria searching for an empty seat or at least an empty table. Of course, there were empty seats but students were scattered around them either sitting alone or putting their bags on them. She then gave up on the cafeteria and turned to go outside. But that high pitched annoying voice stopped her and made her tense. "Ya! Lee Jinsol! I know you can hear me!" The voice got louder when she tried to squeeze away. Jinsol gave up and turned to see Chaewon sitting with a few other nameless faces. She waved her over as if the matter was urgent. Jinsol couldn't help but think about how she would throw her food on the girls face. But she learned self-control at a very young age.

"Chaehyun, was it?" Jinsol approached her with a closed mouth smile. The other two girls gagged at her attempt to be an asshole, but Jinsol didn't consider them relevant. "Well, I guess you were wrong. Two classes later and I have no idea about you. Besides the fact that, you're a cheater and a child who has to tell on innocent people to make yourself feel justified."

"Who the hell did you just invite to our table?" Jinsol looked into the blue eyes of a tall model like girl who's hair was probably the only valuable thing on her. "The disrespect is real and I don't like it." Jinsol shrugged. "You must be new to planet earth because anyone with a brain knows not to talk to _Chaewon_ , Yena or me like that." Jinsol could only scoff at the conceited mindset these girls held. She's never seen them in the press or on the front cover of a magazine. She didn't understand what made them so high top priority. "But since Chaewon saw something in you and from the looks over your body type and face, I see it too."

Chaewon looked to the girl with fake eyes and nodded. "She's also Catholic and owns Chanel." Chaewon reaches for Jinsol's bag and she quickly steps away. "Show them your crucifix, Jinsol."

"Ah! This is the religious girl?" Yena pointed. "From when you described her I thought she was more… worthwhile." The girl who obviously took the point as the leader of the group nudged Yena who covered her mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping. "Come on, Naeun. You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"Jinsol. I want you to sit with us." Jinsol started to protest. Then a tall male with doe eyes, creamy tan skin, and dark brown short hair, roughly thrown to the side and out of his eyes just appeared before her. It was his hair that made him look mature and quite attractive. Then one who she is assuming must be his friend was tailing right behind him. His hair was longer and slicker being held out of his face by a black sweatband. His box smile is all she saw as they claimed their seats. "Oh, this is Jungkook and Taehyung." She pointed at the slightly more muscular one then to the other who appeared to be blank-faced and staring at Jinsol in confusion. "Be careful. Chaewon owns one of them. Or more likely, he owns her."

She was stuck between good looks and the fall breeze that came with sitting alone outside. After shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she sat at the only seat available across from Chaewon and next to the man who goes by Taehyung. "What else do you want?"

 


	3. Mr. Kims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung might have just come face to face with his biggest threat.

**3**

* * *

"We're very straightforward people. If you look good then you are good. From the little show you just put on, I find that you're also very amusing." Everyone looked at Jinsol as she tried to read their faces. Taehyung looked down at his food since this didn't really concern him. But he had to admit, the three ladies who's he's known to be very closed minded have actually opened their group up to a complete stranger. Taehyung was dumbfounded. "I have a feeling you're more than your rudeness," Naeun continued. "So are you a virgin?" This caused the table to drop silent and Taehyung brought his attention back to the girl. He even saw Jungkook scratch his eyebrow at the awkwardness. Jinsol only looked around the table probably thinking this was some sort of joke. “Yes or no? It shouldn’t take long to answer.”

Jinsol’s gulp was loud and suspicious. No one knew if she was planning on lying or simply telling the truth. At this point, the group wouldn’t believe her regardless. “Nuh- no. I’m not.” Yena clapped at the sudden information. “But I’m not going into any further details. I don’t even know why you would go and ask that question.” She seemed more distant now. That was more likely apart of the plan. Get her as uncomfortable and embarrassed as possible. 

“It’s just a question. You asked me what I wanted and I want answers. Now go into detail, Jinsol. It’s just us here.” Taehyung looked at the side of Jinsol’s head as he mindlessly poked around his rice cake. She then suddenly turned to face him. The eye contact deep and forever lasting. Neither one of them looked away as if they were trying to tell the other something without saying a word. Taehyung ran his tongue over his inner cheek as Jinsol blinked. “Are you two in love suddenly?” Naeun clapped her hands which sent both their attention to her. “I asked a question, Jinsol. You already gave us part one now I want part two.”

Chaewon was fumbling with her nails as if she was the one being interrogated. The girl could never handle the smallest of problems without feeling the need to turn to a higher authority. But there was no one to turn to. Naeun was the one doing the questioning and Naeun was the highest ranked at their table. “Maybe she lost it the same way we all did. When we were in love and at the moment,” Chaewon swallowed the lump in her throat while flattening her orange hair. “Maybe… that’s all you need to know.”

Taehyung cracked a smile when Jungkook jerked his head back as if he was insulted. Of course, Taehyung knew Jungkook and Chaewon have never slept together. So the fact that she said that out loud really put a dent in Jungkook’s ego. Taehyung wanted to rub Jungkook’s back to keep him tranquil, but Chaewon stumbled right into that one. “In _love_ ,” the third oldest of the group finally coughed it out. “When were you in love and when did you lose it? You’re always telling me you want to wait and wait and wait. Now I’m just finding out we’re waiting for what? For you to be ready when you already were with some guy I never knew about!” Taehyung looked at Chaewon who was tripping over her words as Jungkook got up to go throw a fit elsewhere. At that moment she was chasing after him and they left the cafeteria in a scramble.

“Oh lord. She’s going to start crying,” Yena grunted the moment she saw Naeun getting up to go after the girl. That left Taehyung and Jinsol, they were already awkward around it other so this made it worse.

Jinsol looked over at Taehyung and he looked back over at her. “Wuh- well,” he spoke with hesitation. “You don’t really like them do you?” Jinsol shrugged. “I don’t either. I’m only around because Jungkook’s dating the walking orange.” Taehyung smiled to himself when Jinsol happened to laugh at his poor insult. “Also, don’t let them get to you. When I first started showing my face, guess what they asked me.”

“I don’t like guessing,” she replied in monotone.

He didn’t bother to argue with that since he didn’t feel like waiting around for her to ask the hundreds of questions that she could think of. “They asked me if I was jealous that my friend had a girlfriend and it isn’t me.” He combed his hands through his hair. Thinking back to that day he had a lot of things he wanted to respond with. He still thought about the smart remarks he could have spat out. He could have even commented on how her haircut was ugly since back then she chopped it all off and it made her face look rounder. He just had so much to say. “I just told her no. That I was fine with it.”

Jinsol leaned forward so she could be in Taehyung’s side eye view. For a moment he thought he was scolding himself and not talking to another human. His plate became blurry in front of him and he had to catch himself before he started to cry. “Were you?” He looked at Jinsol with a clear vision and a smile. He had to think about it or he would regret it. So he nodded out his lie. “But did you know she wasn’t a virgin?”

“Didn’t have a clue since it wasn’t my business. That appears to be their problem, yeah? Jungkook’ll hate me for not going with him, but I never do.” The two shared a laugh and went to toss their trays. “What grade are you in? If you know Chaewon-”

Jinsol disagreed immediately. “I don’t know her nor do I want to. But I am in the same grade as her. I thought she was cool until she cheated off me yet managed to get _me_ in trouble. The girl is something else, Taehyung.” He walked with her side by side and ultimately agreed.

Although the two didn’t even know each other's name up until twenty minutes ago, Taehyung felt she was the first person he was actually able to talk to outside of his relationship with Jungkook. Everyone at this school was flirty or stuck up, there was no in between. But what did he expect out of an expensive private school? Gwangju College is probably the only place people are okay with spending their rent money on so their student could attend. Anyone who makes it out will most likely get snatched into the best college out there. That’s all he hoped for. To leave this place and never see any of these people again, never look back. There was an exception for Jungkook. Maybe even Jinsol, but she was still a bit questionable to him.

"Well, my class is a couple of halls over." He stuck his thumb over his shoulder in the direction he should be going. Jinsol looked around in search for her hall but of course, it was nowhere around here. They had each year separated by buildings. In order to get to the next one, a student had to travel to the other side of the main building into a hall with their class number on it then the corridor sections off. This meant the end of their journey. "You should allow me to give you my number though. In case you ever get lost."

They both knew that wasn’t the reason at all. Taehyung knew she was smart enough to know which hall is which and what turn to make. But he didn’t want to tell her he actually wanted to consider being friends with her. It was too soon and he wasn’t sure she would even like him as a friend. Especially since he hangs out with Naeun’s group every now and then.

Jinsol probably thought nothing of it when she handed her phone over to Taehyung. He pressed his number in quickly and didn't forget to put his name. When he gave her the device back, he turned around immediately to get to his class. He had English and the homework that goes along with it. He hoped their new teacher didn't mention it since Taehyung didn't bother to do it. Maybe he'll start fresh with his own work.

As he neared his room number he saw a large crowd almost as if a fight or marriage proposal was going on. His suspicion grew and his heart started pounding when the worst came to mind. Then the realization hit him when he saw the girls were clustered around his class. "It's the new teacher," he muttered to himself. He didn't bother to say excuse me since they shouldn't have been there anyway. Instead, he forced his way to the group until he was actually in the room. His uniform was a bit disheveled but with a few swipes, he looked a little more decent.

"Name sir?" A man said from behind him. He whirled around to see a blond male staring at him with a pen and clipboard in hand. He was dressed almost like the students, except, his shirt was long sleeved and tucked into suit pants that nearly obstructed the blood supply to his muscular legs. "Your name?" he repeated when Taehyung looked him down for the third time.

"Kim Taehyung," he spoke without a hint of nervousness in his voice. The man was good looking but his only focus was why would the school allow someone as risky as him to be a teacher. Then again, a job is a job. He simply shrugged off the thought and took his seat at the front of the class. That's when Yena came stumbling in and swatting at any girls who tried to touch her. She looked like she went through the ringer trying to get through. "You alright?" Taehyung asked slyly while crossing his ankles in front of him. They were so far from his desk he swore someone would trip over them. Maybe that would be his entertainment for the day.

Yena sneered at him before waving her fist in the air. "Shove this up your-"

"Ma'am?" The new teacher appeared beside her. The suddenness of his presence made her drop her hand and bow. He then smiled at her before giving his clipboard a few taps. "I need your name." She muttered out an apology before placing a finger on the sheet to locate her government name. With flushed cheeks, she ran to her spot next to Taehyung and he watched her the entire time. "Alright, all of you are here it seems like." He strolled over to the classroom door and shut it on all the students trying to take a look inside. " _My name is Kim Namjoon, but you can all call me Mr. Kim. This is your third year of English so if you don't know what I'm saying_ … take it up with your counselor." The class giggled the moment he cracked a smile. It was now obvious he had dimples on both his cheeks and they were Grande Canyon deep.

There were thirteen girls and five boys in this class. Taehyung could already feel them fangirling everytime the man spoke. The lesson barely began and he heard Yena sigh. “Same.” He leaned a little to the right and so did she so they could hear each other’s whispers better. “I didn’t even do that homework Mr. Lim left us.” Yena covered her mouth in shock. Taehyung was known to do all his work so today was a let down for him. “I figured why should I if the man isn’t here.”

“And I have two perfect examples right up front!” The two looked at Mr. Kim who had a pleasing smile on his face as he crossed his arms over the other. “Uh… Taehyung is it?” The ash blonde male nods his head unsure of himself. He probably should have lied and said he was Seungwoo. “ _Can you tell me your English level? At what level of English are you confident in?_ ”

Taehyung turned his head to Yena who acted as if she didn’t know him. “Alright… I’m good with vocabulary and conversational English.”

“Say that in English, please. For the rest of the class, Taehyung.” He paced back in forth in front of the Taehyung’s desk while staring contently at the ground. Mr. Kim looked as if he was thinking of Taehyung’s answer or a punishment for talking during the lesson.

Taehyung couldn’t help but get a little annoyed and outdone by this teacher. He knew right away Mr. Kim used his good looks to get away with anything. How could the class be upset if he’s smiling like an angel with a body as lean and fit like a supermodel? Taehyung pinched the bridge of his nose then fell back into his seat in order to make his attitude known. “ _I’m good talking conversation English._ ”

“Very happy you didn’t say grammar,” Mr. Kim slid four of his fingers across Taehyung’s desk as he passed him by. The class giggled for the umpteenth time that Taehyung couldn’t help but scoff to himself. “But just like Mr. Kim and Miss Yang, I hate the silence. So this next part of my lesson, you all are going to have a conversation with each other. Speak only in English.” The class shifted to gather their partners. Taehyung stayed where he was sitting as he glared at the teacher. “ _Conversation English_ ,” Mr. Kim mocked while looking directly into Taehyung’s eyes.

Yena immediately started the conversation when she turned her desk to face Taehyung. “ _He is handsome_.” This got his attention, more like his disgust. “Oh please. You know he is. Every straight guy thinks so. I bet they’re all talking about it.”

  
“ _I hear Korean speaking and I take participation grades_.” Mr. Kim stepped right past Taehyung’s making it clear as day he was addressing them. Yena just gawked at the older male as if he just got down to propose to her. That’s when Taehyung figured their group work was over so he spent the rest of his time on his phone. Staring down at his phone, he was more surprised that Mr. Kim didn't bother him about then he was when he saw a text from an unknown number.

_****** * **** lol, after this class i’m lost** _

Taehyung chuckled before typing in a reply as to where they’d meet up. He would turn her down if he didn’t use that as his excuse or if he was insane enough to be trapped with Naeun’s group. After everything the trio has said and done to Jinsol, he might just end up being her only friend.


	4. Your Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon always thought she was disposable. But she was far from wrong.

**4**

* * *

The seconds passed like hours. The only thing on her mind was to take a nap until her grandmother finished doing little house chores so her grandfather wouldn't return home causing an uproar. Nayeon continued to look at her reflection in her phone screen hoping she'd get sucked in and dropped off in an entirely different universe. She then double checked the area under her bangs to make sure her makeup provided full coverage to the bruise inflicted on her last night.

Her arms were stretched out across the dining table and head resting on her upper arm. Suddenly a cat was now looking back at her which made her smile. "Woori," she cooed to the black and grey cat rubbing its body against her cheek. "Did you eat anything? Huh?" She ran her fingers through the soft fur making the cat purr. "I'll sneak you a treat." Nayeon lightly pushed herself out the wooden chair to go over to the cupboard where they kept Woori's treats. She had to look back a couple of times to make sure her grandmother wasn't in sight. Then swiftly, she scurried over to the cat and allowed her to nibble the treat from of the palm of her hand.

Woori got what she wanted and trotted off to another end of the house. That's when her grandmother came down the steps with her purse in hand along with the car keys. "Let's go now. I have to be at work by eight thirty, Nayeon." The young girl didn't hesitate to snatch her bag out of the chair next to her. They walked out of the house together; Nayeon giving Woori one last goodbye. "I have some news for you when you get out of school alright? Come straight home on the bus and nowhere else."

Nayeon nodded once and held out her hand. Her grandmother lifted a corner of her mouth then began to scramble in her bag for her wallet. She placed the whole thing in Nayeon's palms. Knowing exactly how much she needed, she got the bus money out and put the wallet back in the purse where her grandmother tossed it. "Tomorrow can I go to the study session I was telling you about?" She placed her palms together to beg which was unnecessary because her grandmother would say yes no matter what.

"I told you okay days ago. As long as it's studying only and no boys." Nayeon cheered happily although they both knew boys would definitely be there. "What's the subject anyway? You've been talking about it for quite some time now. It better be a scholarship at the end of the course for how much stress you’ve put on me about that dang group."

"It’s Philosophy."

  


Nayeon waited for Sunah in their normal spot next in the back of the dance room. Students flooded out of the locker rooms and prepared to stretch and she still saw no sign of her friend. She really hoped she didn't pull a Park Jimin and completely ditch her to find other friends. But unlike any average day, Jimin was here and hanging out with his large group of friends. She figured they must all be gay since no one else accepts him but those type of people.

Minutes passed and Instructor Jung closed and locked both the locker rooms signaling that class will begin shortly. Sunah was still a no-show. Nayeon went on stretching on her own since she had nothing better to do. The moment she sat down to do a butterfly stretch, she heard a couple of girls whispering and looking her way. This made her chest feel tight out of the thought that they could be talking about her. But then their eyes started to travel which made her look behind her.

It was no secret Instructor Jung was young and looked like he came straight out of an idol group. He just wasn't as popular to the ladies due to the fact that he didn't seem like much of a tease. People treated him more like their older brother or best friend. Which was weird that the new girl was actually touching on him and seemingly flirting with him. No one has ever done that and no one would even try. From the looks of today, it was happening again and Jinsol would once again be the talk of the locker room.

"We can discuss more about that later." Nayeon watched as he rested his hand on her mid back and just before he removed it he stopped right above her but. She looked around to see if anyone else saw that but they went back to minding their own business. Except, Nayeon couldn't. She didn't have anyone to talk to and from the looks of how Jinsol was sitting alone, she knew the other girl didn't either.

As Instructor Jung started his regular pep talk and interaction with random students, Nayeon slid backward with the help of the waxed floor and her leggings. Jinsol seemed taken back at the girl now staring her in the face. "Hello," Nayeon bowed immediately. She smiled sweetly at the girl which made Jinsol’s heart flutter. Nayeon already looked like the poster child for a shy butterfly being released into the world. Her looks were a good advantage for making anxious people abruptly calm. "My partner isn't here and this class could drag when you're alone."

"I… can be your partner. I'm single too." Nayeon's heart flipped in her chest the moment that word escaped her lips. _Single._ Who says that? What girl says that to another girl? Does she know something Nayeon doesn't want her to know? "Also, being partners with Hoseok isn't all that fun." The younger girl began to play with the straps of her polyester shorts as if she brought up a topic that shouldn't have been touched. "And I know you heard the rumors. I was walking to class after lunch and got called a teacher's pet."

Nayeon wanted to tell her that she didn't care about the rumors and what she did with whoever is only Jinsol's business. She also didn't want to be left in the dark about what is going on. Especially since all the girl in her class seem to have their opinions. She wanted one too. "You call him by his first name?” Jinsol nodded innocently. “He allows that?” Nayeon had to sit back and think for a few seconds. She began to wonder if the Jinsol was upset over these rumors because they’re true. But it couldn’t be. She got here less than two days ago. Two sudden days ago. “Don’t worry about them. They’re probably jealous because he won’t even look their way.”

  


**_Taehyung* if you don’t do it then i’ll show everyone what you sent me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Taehyung* tomorrow during the study club and this is your last warning_ **

Nayeon forgot to breathe and suddenly this stall felt too small. She quickly clicked her phone off and scrambled to finish up her lunch. Which was a bad idea since she ended up puking in right into the toilet. She’s been uneasy about a lot of things. Going home to see her grandfather, going home late, being talked about constantly, or simply feeling alone. But Taehyung and her relationship seem to top it all off. He’s been texting her and searching for her like some obsessive boyfriend but that wasn’t the case. Taehyung wants to meet up with her for a reason that’s beyond her understanding. It all started when she confessed one simple thing to him. Back when they were secretly best friends and he didn’t use her biggest insecurity against her.

She told him she thought that she might be gay. That she was falling in love with Sunah ever since she asked her to a small dance. Sadly, Sunah took it as a joke, but one dance later and Nayeon couldn’t help her feelings. So she told Taehyung in hopes to get it all off her chest. Turns out he screenshot the text and constantly holds it over her head. Tells her day and night that they should meet up and discuss it soon but doesn’t go into detail about what needs to be discussed.

Ever since he pulled something like that, she hasn’t been able to trust him since. The late-night conversations they had and the constant reminders of how much they love each other. It was all over.

Now she sat alone in the cafeteria and watched him claim a seat at the table only the trio could sit at. Yesterday she even saw Jinsol sitting with them. Right next to him. She wondered if Jinsol knew about her and Taehyung. If she could trust either of them. Did he tell anyone? After their small talks during dance class, she realized Jinsol probably knew nothing at all. But Nayeon didn’t let her ‘ _single_ ’ comment fly by so easily. Not when she was friends with Taehyung and not when she was sitting with the trio.

 **_Nayeon* alright_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nayeon* during the club meeting we’ll meet up_ **

Her foot was now patting on the ground without faltering as she read over her mistake. But she knew this needed to be over with or she’ll have the constant anxiety of him exposing her. Nayeon continued to tell herself that there was nothing she had to get worked up about. He probably wants to make up for old times or get more details on her sexuality. The type of things they would have talked about back when he cared. Now she doesn’t know his intentions. And it alarmed the fuck out of her.

After forcing herself to forget what she just sent out, Nayeon got off her knees and flushed the toilet. Before her hands could rest on the metal lock of the door, she heard footsteps and giggles taking over the restroom. One voice sent her resting back on the toilet seat and silently praying.

“You go to churches and stuff? Like I heard your people drink blood,” Chaewon smacked on her gum hard enough for the entire school to hear it. “Like my parents are pretty religious, but they were kinda okay with me converting.”

“To what?” Jinsol asked as she rubbed her crucifix around in her hand. “Like an atheist?”

Naeun and Yena laugh at Jinsol who hit the nail right on the head. Just like Naeun would, she lightly shoved Yena out the way the second the younger started to open her mouth. “If you’re going to be in our group then you have to. No one really wants to hear about your godly bullshit or heaven and hell.” Jinsol was ready to protest but Nayeon’s stall door swung open and she stepped outside of it.

“What the hell…” Yena muttered followed by the door slamming on its own. Jinsol looked at the girl with a smile that she didn’t return. “Do you hide in all the stalls or something?” Nayeon ignored the girls and continued to wash her hands. “I know you hear me. You aren’t above any of the other pests at this school. So comply.” She then gave Nayeon a harsh shove to her head. She stumbled off her feel briefly and held onto the edge of the counter to catch her balance.

Jinsol stepped in between the two and blocked Nayeon off from the rest of them. “Stop it,” she said sternly. “Unless you want me to tell your uncle then I suggest you stop this right now.”

The bathroom fell silent as she announced this information to the world. “How do you know Yena’s uncle?” Chaewon spoke softly obviously not trying to cause attention on herself. “Only we know Yena’s uncle.”

“That’s weird because I went to his office after school yesterday and saw a picture of the two of you and your parents on some vacation. He really loves flaunting his niece I should say. You wouldn’t want to make Uncle Jin ups-” Yena pushed Jinsol back this time cutting her short of her sentence. Nayeon winced when she bumped into her yet still made sure none of the girls touched her. They watched the three girls leave with only Chaewon looking back. “Are you alright?” Jinsol turned to face Nayeon who was air drying her hands.

“Yeah, I’m… thanks. No one has ever done something like that for me.”

Jinsol looked at Nayeon’s reflection in the mirror and Nayeon did the same. The two girls staring into each other's false eyes. “Can I tell you something?” Nayeon nodded not too urgently. “At my old school, I did something really bad. Like, really bad. I literally moved a city away to get rid of the burden of being bullied and being called names. And although I can’t tell you what I did, I know that in the end I should have stood up for myself. Maybe it wouldn’t have hurt so bad. Maybe I would have stayed. But Nayeon… you can’t let them do this to you. They’re also human like you and me.”

“But-”

“No buts. When I first met them I gave them a piece of my mind and yet they still want me around. They only feel powerful because you let them have the power. Don’t give them your power, Nayeon.” Before she could give gratitude for the advice, Jinsol embraced her forcefully. It was soft and warm and real. Nayeon was a bit hesitant but she wrapped her arms around her anyway.

“Thank you,” Nayeon smiled into her silky hair. The mood was delicate and pleasant. But that didn’t stop Nayeon from wondering exactly what this young girl did to be driven out of a high school?

 


	5. Instructor Jung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one handle forbidden feelings?

**5**

* * *

Hoseok watched the only other male in the room with much concern yet a bit astonished. Jimin’s performance was two weeks away and he’s been making up his missed lessons by staying after hours. His dedication amazed Hoseok, but there was a point in this session when he realized Jimin was going too hard in such a small amount of time. He was exhausting himself for a reason beyond trying to perfect his solo. More of trying to relieve anger.

“Alright!” Hoseok clapped his hands to a steady beat while making his way over to the speakers that were blaring a track. “From what I saw, I can tell you are working really hard. But you need to take a break.” Jimin laid out on the floor while heaving and huffing. Hoseok did him a favor and retrieved the water bottle from the side of the room. He was over there anyway. “Do you want to talk to me about something? I told you I was always here for you, Jimin. Remember that.”

Jimin turned his head in disregard to the sweat pooling under him. “How long?”

“Hm?” Hoseok almost choked hearing the younger question his intentions. “For however long you need me.  _ Shit! _ You can even call me when you’re off to college within the next year or tonight when you feel like you can’t take it.” Hoseok gave the younger a nudge on his side with the tip of his shoe. “I’m here for you right now until the day I roll into my grave, Jimin.”

The younger gave a heartwarming smile then looked up at the bright lights cascading down on him. “You’re so sweet, Hoseok. So accepting and can be motivational when it’s not needed.” He turned back to Hoseok trying not to laugh. “But I meant how long have I been dancing.” Hoseok’s face went red which he tried to cover with his wrist that had a clock wrapped around it. “Stop. It’s going to hurt me to laugh at you.”

“No need to you  _ prick _ . It’s been an hour and a half. Tell your parents the payments dropped in my account and there’s no mishaps. But you have to go. I have a new student. I also need to mop your sweat off the floor.” Jimin nodded and allowed Hoseok to help him up. The man was a completely different guy outside school hours. His personal dance studio was like a second home and who ever entered it was like family. Jimin was here almost every day which made Hoseok wonder why he would skip his class then show up to extended practices. “But I meant what I said. Don’t make me repeat all that.”

“Why? Are you going to get embarrassed again?” The older male glared at his younger who was throwing his backpack over his shoulder. “I’m joking! I’ve humiliated you enough.” Hoseok threw his towel at his pack as he rushed out the front door just short of dodging it.

Now since he was alone and had ten minutes on his hands, he decided to settle in the corner of the room and scroll through his phone. Of course, he got endless emails about work and texts from a few students he treats like Jimin. He wished to have enough time to respond to them all like he promised, but it was almost six at night and he wasn’t quite off the clock yet. He then scrolled over to his private social media account where his life continued without being monitored by the school officials. A part of him knew it was wrong to have one but the other half of him wouldn’t know half the things he did without it. Short of hesitation, he clicked on the profile he found hours before heading to sleep last night.

**View Lee Jinsol’s Photos**

His thumb hovered over the button as if it was a poison that could seep through his skin. Everyone body dies one day, right?

“Hello~” The voice was softer than usual but it made Hoseok fly out of his seat regardless since he knew exactly who it was coming from. Hoseok locked his phone and dusted off the backs of his sweats as he approached Jinsol. “Sorry, I’m early. I thought I wouldn’t find the place so I left my house a few minutes before.” They bowed to greet each other.

Hoseok motioned for a place to put her things which was in the opposite corner of his. “That’s absolutely fine. My service is the same no matter the time.” He began to pace around with his hands in his pockets to give her time to stretch. “I was shocked that you actually took me up on my offer. I couldn’t help but give out the opportunity when I saw you and Nayeon in the back doing absolutely amazing. I thought I’d personally train you and deepen your level of intensity.”

Jinsol gave him a forced smile when he squats down in front of her in the middle of her routine stretch. He could tell she was nervous due to her shoulders being stiff. He also knew how flexible she was since he paid close attention the last time they were partners. It’s obvious she was holding back and as a dance instructor, he had to step in. Hoseok got up and sat behind her which made Jinsol jump the moment his hands pressed on her back.

“Wuh- what are you doing?” she tried not to giggle when his hand pressed against the soft spot on her back.

“You aren’t stretching properly,” he declared while pushing her back lower some more. “Fingertips past the toes. I know you can do it.” Jinsol allowed him to basically rip her hamstring. “Next leg.”

“When am I ever doing anything right?” she sighed before dropping her hands to her sides. Hoseok stopped pushing against her so she could have a break. “Can’t do a squat or a stretch. Tell me what else I can’t do, Hoseok.”

He was now sitting in front of her, taking in the darkness of her black eyes. She could feel him practically staring into her soul. The effort made neither one of them uncomfortable. All he knew was getting the chance to see her face to face was five times better than looking at the pictures she posts online. He didn’t care about the friends she posed with her the endless selfies she probably has. He cared about this moment right here and right now. Although it was wrong, he couldn’t help himself.

“You… can do  _ anything _ , Lee Jinsol.” Now she was the one completely flustered and looking as if she was lost for words. Hoseok knew very well that what he was doing could risk his job, but he had to test his limits. The only thing his mind was telling him that he might just get away with it. “And I don’t mean to belittle you. I want you to know that you are very different. You handle situations like you’ve been there before.”

“What situations?”

He hoped she couldn’t tell but his heart was now beating at irregular paces. One moment he could feel it trying to break out of his rib cage and the next it seemed that he didn’t have one at all. Now that she was just staring at him, waiting for an explanation, he figured he might just give her one. “We just met, Jinsol and I feel this way.” She puckered her lips in confusion. The words at the tip of his tongue too dangerous to say out loud. “I enjoy bonding with any of my students. Whether it’s personal or strictly professional. But with you… why do I always feel its intimate.”

“Instructor Jung!?” His throat closed the moment he felt her soft hands wrapped around his wrist. He didn’t even know his hand was sliding up her thigh until it was too late. Suddenly, she ripped his grip away from her and stood up covering herself as if she was naked. “I’m- I have to go,” she scrambled to grab her things and all he could do was watch her.

His heart broken and it showed all over his face. “Then what was two days ago and you being all shy when I invited you for a free lesson? What was this!?” His hands were shaking and his voice cracking. Jinsol ignored everything that came out of his mouth as she left the building.

He knew he was done when she called him  _ Instructor Jung _ .

  
  
  


The next day wasn’t as bad. Hoseok proudly made up some bullshit excuse for why he couldn't teach his own class. Mrs. Yoon came in handy to fill in his space. The best thing he could do to avoid bumping into her in the halls was to camp out in Mr. Jin’s office. Hoseok knew the man literally had nothing better to do than scream at kids and occasionally invite them to discuss their altercations. Other than that, he was free.

“Why are you here? Don’t you have a class?” Mr. Jin swirled the butt of his pen around Hoseok’s distressed face. “Another failed date because no one wants to deal with your constant correction and _excellent_ dancing skills?” Hoseok sat up to disagree at the last statement. He hasn’t visit Mr. Jin in so long that he forgot how he couldn’t be far from infuriating. “If that’s not it then what?”

Hoseok shrugged. “I just… had a bad day yesterday. A quite embarrassing day with one of my dance students.” This is where he had no choice but to switch up his story. He couldn’t let the principal, his boss, know he has unsolicited feelings for a student he teaches on a day to day basis. “Well, we all know Park Jimin and how he’s… gay.”

Mr. Jin took his glasses off to that one. A sigh escaped the older man's lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’d you tell the boy, Hoseok? He’s still sensitive to what happened last month. Bringing it up could be fatal for my position and his feelings.”

Hoseok immediately shot down that assumption. “I would never! I only gave him a little sympathy.”

“ _ Sympathy _ ? How could you possible sympathize with a guy like Park Jimin? The things he’s known for… the things he’s done.” Jin was disgusted internally and all Hoseok could do was blink at him. “Oh, Hoseok… Oh!  _ Hoseo k _ _!_ Are you…?”

The man would do anything to cover his ass. He wanted to make sure his story was solid and that his boss would believe and ask no more questions. Anything to keep him and Jinsol safe. This job was all he had besides his private dance lessons. But this job was his life. “How else can I get students to trust me if I don’t open up to them a bit more. It’s not like I’m still that way.”

“It isn’t your job to get the kids to open up to you! That’s Mrs. Yoon’s job as a councilor. And you! It’s not like you can  _ ungay _ yourself! You absolutely still are!” Hoseok held a finger up to his lips as he noticed Mr. Jin practically screeching in the office. The walls were only so thin. “I’m sorry, but that took me all the way left, Hoseok. Your little meetings with Jimin has got to stop. The next thing you know he’ll be throwing himself at you sideways.”

“Mr. Jin. As a principal aren’t you supposed to accept all your students.” Hoseok’s face was as serious as it was going to get. He knew he shouldn’t have dragged Jimin into this but that doesn't mean Mr. Jin should literally  _ drag _ Jimin.

Mr. Jin threw his glasses back on his face and tended to some files from his computer. “I’m just warning you, Jung Hoseok. The boy is out of control. His reputation is _astonishing_. I love all my students but I’m still allowed to have my sense and morals.”

Hoseok could only verbally agree with the man. Although his mind was telling him other things. He felt as if he lost his morals long ago.


End file.
